A Different Kind Of Victory
by Aleia15
Summary: There are many different ways to win or lose. And between friends, win or lose doens't always have the same meaning. Warning. Thug orgy!IkkakuXIbaXYumichikaXShuuhei... you have been warned


**A Different Kind Of Victory**

Ikkaku needed less than a second to asses the situation; it was time to admit defeat. Next to him, Hisagi Shuuhei was bowing his head to the gloating Yumichika.

Madarame Ikkaku, the second strongest man on the strongest Division of the Gotei 13 didn't admit defeat easily. As a matter of fact, he didn't admit it at all. He was the kind of person who would fight to the death, and the only fights he lost he had thought to be killed at the end.

With a much put upon sigh, he bowed his head and conceded the victory to Iba. It irked him to do so, but the reward was worth the blow to his ego.

"You need to improve your skills, Ikkaku," Iba was saying while he put everything back in place. "at this rate, I'm going to think you enjoy losing."

He glared at the other shinigami before standing up and grabbing one of the sake jars, taking a long drink from it. He _did _enjoy losing. That was the problem. "If it was a real fight, Iba-san, you would never defeat me." He said annoyed.

And that was also the main reason they had resorted to that game.

He couldn't remember whose idea it had been. But after the first time, when once the fight was over they couldn't do anything but nurse their wounds, they decided that a less violent way of choosing was the best solution.

He couldn't remember either whose idea had it been to decide _that_ in such a way, he was just glad it had been suggested.

The first time it had happened in an almost natural way. They had been drunk. They had been high on adrenaline after a fight. And they had been horny. Somehow one thing had led to the other. Four warm bodies piled together. Limbs everywhere, and heat, and friction, and hot breath on necks, and more heat. No one was surprised when an erection started poking, or when they felt their bodies having the same reaction.

It hadn't felt strange to have someone else's hand stroking him. Or feeling another man's tongue in his mouth, though the taste of sake was strong and Ikkaku guessed he tasted more or less the same to whomever it was kissing him. At some point he remembered having a hard body pressed against his back, rubbing himself to completion. And then, he had taken someone in his mouth, not really sure if it was Shuuhei or Yumichika at that point. And too far gone to care. 

When they woke up in the morning there was no awkwardness, just four pairs of bleary eyes staring puzzled at the rest of the inhabitants of the room. Yumichika had shrugged and commented something about the quality of the sake, and then Shuuhei had complained about his hangover. Ikkaku had been about to say something when Iba beat him to it.

"Fuck, next time we should go all the way."

And that was it.

No denial, no trying to avoid one another, and no excuses. And to tell the truth, going all the way looked like a great idea to Ikkaku.

The only problem was choosing who was going to be on top and who was going to get fucked into the mattress. Four alpha males that they were, no one was about to accept being buggered.

The first time they had tried to sort it out with their swords. It had been the last time anyone listened to one of Ikkaku's ideas.

Jan Ken Po had been the next suggestion. Ikkaku had never seen Yumichika blush so brightly as when Shuuhei fell to the floor laughing. They needed two hours and much coaxing to get the drama queen to stop sulking.

Iba suggested that a game would be the best way of deciding without bloodshed, but finding a game they could play was the tricky part. Chess was difficult and boring. Poker was easy to cheat. And so on, all the games were discarded.

In the end, someone said Go. The four of them knew how to play, so if they were going to do it that way, they might as well use a game they were all at the same level.

The first time he lost, it wasn't on purpose. Ikkaku was strong in everything, and Go was no exception, so usually he would come on top; but that day his mind was elsewhere--mainly in the way Yumichika's yukata would open in the middle of the game and show tantalizing glimpses of pale skin.

He had thought, while Shuuhei prepared him carefully and Iba sucked him off, that it wasn't such a bad thing to lose if that meant he was going to be serviced the rest of the night. By the time Yumichika was thrusting inside him, Ikkaku wasn't coherent enough to think about losing or winning. It was his first time ever being fucked, and to his unending surprise, he realized he liked it.

Iba's fingers in his arse took him back to the present, and Ikkaku forgot about all those previous times to focus just on the feelings now. He was about to be fucked, the least he could do was enjoy it.

Not far from them Ikkaku could see Shuuhei and Yumichika engaged in a bit of foreplay. No that he didn't like foreplay, sometimes it was funny to have someone sucking him off, or just stroking him before getting to the main attraction. Today, however, it seemed Iba was eager to get to the fucking.

The fingers in his arse curved, touching that place that always made him swear, and his eyes crossed. "Fuck, more Iba, I'm ready."

The other man ignored him, thrusting in and out with just his fingers and enjoying his shouts. 

"Iba, you bastard, fuck me already!"

"Why so demanding, Ikkaku?" Iba's mocking voice reached him, and he had to bite his tongue not to curse him.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" he snapped, feeling the fingers were in no hurry to leave his arse to be replaced with a cock.

"I don't think he just wants this to be over with," Yumichika's voice said to his right, and Ikkaku turned to see him and Shuuhei approaching them. "we have decided to join you guys, it's better this way."

And then Yumichika was behind Iba, his hands stroking him while his mouth fastened on his neck.

"I haven't lost to you, you bastard." Iba said, his voice strained. 

"Not today." conceded the other man, but he didn't stop what he was doing.

Ikkaku was about to ask Shuuhei and Yumichika to go fuck somewhere where they wouldn't distract Iba from the task at hand, when a warm wetness enveloped his cock and all superior brain functions fled.

"Fuck" he shouted. 

"In a minute, Ikkaku." Yumichika answered sweetly.

"Fuck" Iba's shout mirrored his, and Ikkaku tried to move his head to see what was happening when he felt the fingers finally leaving his hole. Turning his head, he saw what looked like Yumichika fucking Iba while he was getting ready to fuck him. Before his mind could process that, Shuuhei had let go of his cock and was changing positions under him.

_Finally!_ his mind provided, while his mouth was busy moaning at the feeling of being taken roughly.

And then Shuuhei was presenting his cock to him while he sucked him off, and Ikkaku thought, _what the hell!_ and put his mouth to work. After that, the rest of the night was a blur of shouts, and smells, and feelings, and orgasms, and more sake. 

Sometime later Ikkaku opened his eyes in the darkness of the room to see Yumichika and Shuuhei curled up together, both clearly still awake and kissing.

"One of these days I'll be on top… " Shuuhei said with passion while he kissed the other man's neck.

"Wanna know something funny, Hisagi-san?" Yumichika whispered, and Ikkaku, too tired and well fucked to move and let them know he was awake just stayed like he was, closing his eyes again. "I was never able to beat Ikkaku in that game; he was the one who taught me how to play."

Ikkaku was glad the room was so dark they couldn't see him blushing.

Well, now that his secret was out, maybe he didn't need to lose to get fucked.

Fin


End file.
